My first day at Sugarland high
by Spoiler1001
Summary: Rosalina is new in school. Can she make friends with the other girls and defeat bowser? read to find out! i own nothing but the idea.


"Buzz Buzz" My alarm went off. I opened my crystal blue eyes and forced myself off my baby blue bed, so soft it felt like it was made out of a cloud. It's September 21. It is my first day of school. I am not prepared to face the day but I suck it up and face it head strong. After I got my backpack and gym clothes, I saw a shooting star and alighted on the side walk of a school so big my wooden 5 story hand made house could fit in it. When I arrived at school it took at least 10 minutes until I finally found the courage to walk in. There where reptilian type turtles with shells of every color imaginable. There where walking mushroom with eyes. There where kids with polka dotted hats, wearing Indian clothes walking the halls. I checked around for instructions on where to go. Finally I found a sign that read "Human Hall", I can already tell this is NOT a normal school. As I went down the Human Hall I noticed a couple girls running to me. The one girl with the blond hair in the pink dress with a blue gem arrived first.

" Hi, I'm Peach and this is my friend Daisy. We're waiting for a friend to meet us at gym class. What's your name?" she asked. "Ro-Roselina" I stuttered. In the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with curly brown hair wearing a sleeveless red dress running up. When she caught up to me, she was blinking her blue-green eyes rapidity as if she wanted to keep her eyes moist.

"Sorry I'm late, who's this?" she asked. I told her my name is Rosalina. "Cool, I'm Pauline" she said. Somewhere in the background I heard a boy hit the ground as he fainted. "What do you have first period?" "Gym" I said happily. "Cool" said Peach, me too. "I hope we don't play dodgeball" said Daisy, who also had gym first period, in a voice that had a boy-ish sound to it. Pauline nodded in agreement. She didn't like dodgeball either. Her feminine vice was like a work of art.

Bowser, the turtle like reptilian who could spit fireballs, always cheats at dodgeball, was heading to the gym to play the game.

After everyone arrived and got ready, the game started. Bowser started to throw fireballs. I flipped out of the way. Then he cinged my hair. "Now It's personal" I said. Within 5 minutes only him an I were left in the game. Great 1 on 1. 105 pounds against 1000. Then I realized if I caught one of his fire Balls he would be out. I knew I was going to regret this. I grabbed out and caught the fire ball. It had landed against my chest and was burning a hole in me. "These people take dodgeball way to seriously" I thought. In the distance I heard cheering, then everything when black. I woke up in the nurses office In my gym clothes with Peach, Daisy and Pauline waiting for me to awake.

" How are you feeling?" Pauline asked

"Fine" I said despite my upper body being sore, barely being able to talk and half my hair gone.

Daisy looked assured. "You beat Bowser but you took his last fireball to the head before he went down. We won and you survived." Two older boys came running in.

"And she wakes" said the tall boy. Daisy scowled and the smaller boy elbowed him.

"Still clueless? What time is it?" I asked. "3:15" said the smaller boy. The taller boy scowled. "Oh, this is my brother Mario and I'm Luigi. We're twins. Is it true you beat Bowser? That is so cool!" Now Peach was mad that I was ignoring her but I couldn't help but to smile when talking with the two boys.

"There is someone who wants to see you" said Daisy.

"Who?" I replied automatically. 1.5 seconds later I got called to the office.

In the office I got greeted by a lizard who turns out to be the principal of the school. He went on and on about how I beat Bowser. He offered me candy and said something about a parade. I heard music outside.

"Wondering what that music is?" said the lizard. I jetted out of the school. There was a huge parade made of floats. The biggest float was one of me wearing a sash that had "hero" printed on it. All I could manage was 'WOW'. I glanced at Mario. He was jealous. I couldn't help but giggle.

I passed out for 5 hours cause I took a fire ball to the head. Now I'm a hero. Who knew. Then everyone heard a loud crackling noise coming from my float. Suddenly the head of me on the float exploded in a fiery burst. A ghost wearing a crown arose from the flames and hissed, "I am the final test for a school that teaches you how to stand up for yourself"... Here we go again!


End file.
